


Eight O'Clock at the Oasis

by XOLove47



Series: Agents of PROMPTS [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, TFSN Coda Challenge, episode tag to 4.01, so spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/pseuds/XOLove47
Summary: Fitz creates an oasis for an overworked Simmons. Pure fluffiness ensues.[Prompt fill for TFSN's weekly Coda Challenge]





	

It was late, so the base was predictably deserted as Jemma headed in the direction of the lab. She had gotten a cryptic text from Fitz asking her to meet him there ASAP. This was unusual in and of itself, as these days, Fitz was the one that was usually dragging her away from her desk and back to their shared quarters, not the other way around.

Reaching the lab door, Simmons swiped her new orange badge and called out, “Fitz, where are you?”

Fitz popped his head up from behind a monitor and waved Jemma over. “There you are. Perfect timing. Just finished a few last minute tweaks.”

Jemma said exasperatedly, “Tweaks to what? What could be so pressing that you couldn’t wait until morning to show me?”

Fitz exclaimed, “I had a breakthrough with the virtual reality device.”

“And that couldn’t wait until morning?” Jemma replied, arching her eyebrow.

Fitz rubbed the back of his neck and stammered, “Ah, well… I wanted to show you while we had a bit of privacy. With all of the new lab techs crawling around, this place doesn’t quite feel like ours anymore.”

Jemma softened a bit a that and smiled at her blushing Scotsman, before getting down to business. “Alright then, what’s this amazing new development?”

“Honestly, it’d just be easier to show you.” Fitz said, handing her a headset, while also picking one up for himself.

“Wait, you’re not going to be monitoring the results? Besides, I thought only one person could be in the sim at one time.”

Fitz fixed her with a stare, “Just trust me, alright? All part of what I want to show you.”

Jemma reached out and gave his hand a gentle squeeze, “Always.”

Fitz broke the connection first and said, “Let’s get this show on the road already.”

Jemma put on the headset and Fitz started this simulation. This time, instead of their lab, Jemma found herself staring at a picturesque cottage in what she assumed to be the Scottish countryside. The cottage was made of stone and there were vines creeping up the front of the house. Wildflowers and tall grass surrounded it, evoking an wild and unbridled beauty. It was the type of place Jemma always imagined herself living in one day.

“Oh, Fitz, it’s beautiful. I wish you could see.” Jemma breathed.

“Hang on just a sec...” She heard Fitz say from outside the sim. Then, out of nowhere, Fitz materialized next to Jemma in the simulation.

“Oh my god, Fitz… you fixed the neural connection issue? That’s incredible. The ability to have a shared experience in virtual reality, that’s revolutionary.”

Fitz smiled, “That’s not all. Think of a place clearly in your mind.”

Jemma wrinkled her brow in confusion, but did as she was told. She conjured up the images of the Seychelles that she had looked at longingly dozens of times over the past 6 months, thinking of the getaway that she and Fitz hadn’t gotten to take. As if on cue, the country cottage in front of her became a beach bungalow. The wild meadow turned into a sandy beach beneath her feet. Behind her, she could hear waves crashing.

“That’s brilliant. _You’re_ brilliant. You’ve made it reactive to the subject’s thoughts? I mean, really, you’ve practically built a portable Room of Requirement.” Jemma said with wonder in her voice.

“I was thinking more along the lines of a holodeck, but I guess you have always been a bit more of a Potter fan.” Fitz teased.

“So science fiction inspired this?” Jemma inquired.

“No... you did. You mentioned that the first test sim gave you some much needed peace and quiet. You’ve been working so hard-- I thought I’d build you an oasis of sorts.” Fitz explained.

Jemma’s expression melted at that and looked at Fitz meaningfully, “Oh, Fitz…It’s wonderful, really.”

The pair sat on the beach and looked out over the horizon that was colored with the pale pinks and vibrant oranges of the setting sun.

After a few moments, Jemma broke the silence, “You know, I don’t think this was what the director had in mind…”

Fitz interrupted, “Oh, sod the bloody director. You deserve this, _we_ deserve this-- and it’s not like this won’t be useful in the field, which is all he cares about.”

Jemma chuckled, “You’re right, you’re right. And, the field implications of this technology are staggering. What you've created is amazing.”

Jemma paused for a moment and sighed, “It really is beautiful here-- and so peaceful. But I guess we should be getting back to reality?”

“Or we could stay here a little while longer. Looks like sunset is going to be a magnificent one.” Fitz cajoled.

“Of course, it is. This is all happening in our minds,” Jemma rolled her eyes, before continuing softly. “But that does sound lovely.”

Jemma settled back into Fitz’s arms, listening to the waves crash as the water lapped at their feet. As the sun sank deeper and deeper, she felt her cares begin to fall away. It wasn’t because of the virtual reality Fitz had created (though, that didn’t hurt)-- no, it was being here with him. _Fitz_ was her oasis, her home-- and remembering that gave her an overwhelming sense of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was a fun one to write! Happy Fitzsimmons is the best Fitzsimmons :) Find me over on Tumblr @accio-the-force, if you want to squeal over these two idiots together. Also, bonus points to whoever gets the title reference (It's an easy one)!


End file.
